Behind the Scenes
by TwiLighT7242
Summary: Bella Swan is one of the youngest screenwriters and directors to ever be famous in Hollywood. What happens when two years later, Black and Blue band vocalist and songwriter Edward Cullen becomes her leading man, on-screen and off-screen? AxJ, EmxR, ExB
1. AMBUSH MULTIMILLION DOLLAR CONTRACTS

**I'm back, bitches! Missed me? LOL This one's for the Picture Prompt challenge of Drabble Wars. Check its FB page, m'kay?**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I try to keep my story as realistic as possible, but if ever you find something offending or beyond the realms of real life in any sense, please suspend the laws of reality and remember that this is only a work of fiction.**

* * *

**Behind-the-Scenes**

**Pictures #2, #5/11, #9 -(I think...)**

**FULL SUMMARY: Bella Swan catapulted into Hollywood by screenwriting and directing the movie debut of Black and Blue's band vocalist, Jasper Whitlock. What happens when two years later, Edward Cullen, Jasper's best friend and band-mate, becomes her leading man, on-screen... and off-screen? AxJ, EmxR, and eventually ExB Rated M for the usual fuckery.**

**Beta'd by Breath-of-twilight and pre-read by Twiddler83 and Mona Rider. **

* * *

**1.**

**AMBUSH MULTI-MILLION-DOLLAR CONTRACT SIGNING**

***.*- 21-YEAR-OLD BELLA'S POV-*.***

"So, as you all know, Big Machine has already sold the movie rights for any of the albums or songs we're going to use," Phil Dwyer, my stepfather slash boss, announces to the whole meeting room. The room consists of cash money exec producers, my uncle - who will most probably be the director - and so many other people whom I do not know. Hell, I'm only an amateurish writer with one more year left to study in college. Don't pressure me.

Sigh.

The problem is...

I don't get it.

I scratch my eyebrow. "I don't get it. I don't understand why I have to be here if I'm only gonna be writing the script."

"Well, Bella," Phil says, grinning at me like an idiot. "Since we know that your major is close to the film industry, we've decided that we'll hire you as the assistant director to this project."

Oh, wow. Ambush multi-million contract signing. Should I say no?

Methinks not.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I exclaim, and quickly cover my idiot mouth in a lame attempt to shut it. My eyes wander around the whole table full of chuckling older dudes wearing suits.

I drop my hand, ultimately flashing them my blush.

"Come on, Bella," Uncle Marcus, Mom's younger brother, encourages. "You'll be a great addition to the whole crew."

I bite my lip, contemplating if I should pick up the pen and sign or just stick to writing the script. Of course, I choose the first option.

All of them suddenly clap after I finish signing. Some even shake my hand.

"Let's get to brainstorming. Your suggestions and ideas will be surely welcomed, Bella," Phil informs and gestures at Uncle Marcus to take the lead.

* * *

**Ya like? Who's with me?**

**The list of participants will be posted when all the infos are confirmed. **


	2. BRAINSTORMING

***dances like crazy* It's Friday, Friday! Gotta post more on Friday! Love the fudgin' reviews, people! Keep 'em comin'. ;)**

**Just so you know, ladies and some gents, this story is ensemble-like. It doesn't feature only one love story *ooooh!***

******Beta'd by Breath-of-twilight and pre-read by Twiddler83 and MonaRider. CHECK THEIR STORIES!**

* * *

**2.**

**BRAINSTORMING**

***.*-BELLA'S POV-*.***

Holy shit, this _is _happening!

"So," Uncle Marcus starts, looking directly at me. "The script?"

It actually takes me ten seconds to process what he said. "Oh, of course," I blurt out, startled.

He chuckles. "Have you picked a song?"

"Why should _I_be the one to pick?"

"Because you're in charge of screenplay."

"Shouldn't that be..." I trail off, shaking my head, deciding not to argue further. "Which artist's album?"

He snickers. "We thought that you'd relate easier if it was a female artist, so we picked Taylor Swift."

I arch a brow at him. He looks at me with a frightened expression. "It's not what you think it is. We just want you to be able to write as fast as possible so we can proceed to auditions already."

"Uh huh," I deadpan.

"Here is the list of songs, Ms. Swan," someone tells me and hands me the paper.

I scan the choices. I'm a fan of Taylor Swift; I don't have to take a look at this list just to be able to pick.

"Question. Why do you have to go to such great lengths just to be able to make a Taylor Swift song into a movie?"

"Because no one has done that yet," a woman informs me across the table. "I'm Angela, one of the producers."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

She smiles at me and proceeds with her explanation. "In movie history, as far as I can tell, they have only bought rights of novels and theatre musicals, and such. Now, we're gonna try to pioneer this kind of way which I am positive will be a sure fire hit."

"Okay?"

"The biggest part of this plan is to also be able to make Taylor Swift's fans - which is a massive amount, I'm sure - _and _the singer herself watch the movie. The movie will definitely sell millions across the globe. And with the side dish of promoting her music, too."

Damn, if you really want money, you gotta think like a man.

"Nice."

* * *

**Hope I'm doing this Hollywood shit right! It's too late for me to back out now, though, 'cause I'm pretty fuckin' in too deep! HAHA**

**Who loves some Screenwriter/DirectorBella?**

**Love to hear you thoughts! xx**


	3. AUDITIONS

**Movie exec Angela was right - no one has done that kind of thing with song rights at the time aside from American Idol 'cause Glee doesn't exist yet. Anyways, let's go back to the real deal here.**

**Beta'd by Breath-of-twilight and preread by Twiddler83 and MonaRider. :D**

* * *

**3.**

**AUDITIONS**

***.*- BELLA'S POV -*.***

After almost two months of writing the script and brainstorming and whatnot, we finally get to the auditions part.

I chose 'Mary's Song (Oh My My My)'.

Some asked me why, of all the songs, that's the one I picked.

My answer?

Because I want that song.

What? Sue me.

Good thing this happened during summer 'cause I can focus more on this project.

Well, I really have to or else they're just gonna spend tons of money for shit.

"Okay, Bella," Uncle Marcus starts as he sits beside me. He's the director, and I'm like his protégé. "There will be tons of girls and guys auditioning for the main role. The casting director, Kim, will need you to observe who delivers the lines according to how you wanted them to be. Advise them, alright?"

I nod in return.

"Hi, I'm Kim. I'll be your casting director," a dark-haired woman, who looks to be in her late-twenties, introduces herself. She extends her hand. "You must be the screenwriter, Bella Swan?"

I send her a coy smile and shake her hand. "Yes, I am. When are we going to start?"

She sits beside me. "Right now, actually."

And the auditions go on. We've listed some of the names of the guys who can play for the role. Some were young actors, some as first time auditioners.

"You're Tyler, am I right?" Kim asks the redhead standing in front of us. We've both decided that we're gonna keep more of the Southern auditioners' names since the song is country.

"Yes, ma'am," he replies, a tinge of nervousness in his voice.

"You see, Tyler, we have preferences for our character. We've created a 'look' for him, do you get me?"

He nods a bit furiously.

"Are you open to dying your hair blond?"

"Of course," he drawls. "I was born blond."

"Oh, okay then," she replies. "We'll just call you with the results."

She quickly turns to me as he exits. "I think he's perfect. What about you?"

"I don't know. There's something missing."

She laughs. "Oh, that's okay. We still have a few more. Next!"

And _then _enters the _bane _of my existence.

* * *

**What do you think of the auditions? And who is she talking about in the end sentence? ;)**


	4. FINDING THE PERFECT GUY FOR THE ROLE

**Are you loving the story so far? 'Cause I do. LOL I'm having fun with these guys!**

**Here he is!**

**Beta'd by Breath-of-twilight and pre-read by Twiddler83 and MonaRider.**

* * *

**4.**

** FINDING THE PERFECT GUY FOR THE ROLE**

***.*- BELLA'S POV -*.***

"Jasper?" I shout and suddenly stand up from my chair.

"Bella?" he calls, obviously as shocked to see me here as I am to see him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demand.

He smirks. "Auditioning, of course."

I shudder intensely, thinking of him auditioning. "You're not an actor!"

"Who cares?" he retorts. "What about you?"

"I wrote the script."

His eyes widen. "No fucking way."

I huff indignantly and cross my arms.

"Everything okay, man? I heard shouting." Now it's _my _turn for my eyes to widen.

_Edward Cullen._

Jasper shrugs and points at me. "Bella's here."

I flush on impulse and try to avoid looking at both of them. Seeing my former high school classmates here is a lot more awkward than attending the ten-year high school reunion.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Edward repeats.

He nods. "Can we continue the try-outs?"

I look at him incredulously.

Kim finally responds, "Yeah, sure."

I cannot believe this. My best friend is perfect for the part.

Kim is loudly hyperventilating by my side. "Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen. Oh my God."

"What the hell, Kim?" She's starting to join the freakside, lemme tell ya.

"You were classmates with the members of _Black and Blue?_" Oh, great. Another fangirl.

I glare at Jasper for turning my casting director into a squealing schoolgirl.

He just winks at me.

Asshole.

And he really has to bring Edward fucking Cullen with him?

"You're in! You got the part," Kim announces.

_Say what, now?_

* * *

**Nothing's worse than your co-worker fangirling on your friends... *shuddering***


	5. BICKERING YOUR FRIEND

**So, Jasper got the part... did he even audition? HAHA**

**Beta'd by Breath-of-twilight and pre-read by Twiddler83.**

* * *

**5. **

**BICKERING YOUR FRIEND**

***.*- BELLA'S POV -*.***

"Bella, how the hell did you land this job? I thought you were still in college," Jasper asks as we walk out of the building with Edward tailing behind us.

We enter Starbucks. 'Cause that's where overpriced coffee is and celebs love to spend their dough instead of making their own hot drink.

Oh, forget what I said. I love Starbucks.

Jasper makes a beeline to the counter. I sort of cut the line (cause there _is _no line; just Jasper) and order my chocolate chip cream and cookies. Nom Nom.

Jasper and Edward order their own, and I hastily hand the cashier my card so they won't pay for mine. Edward clucks his tongue and shakes his head in amusement. I stick my tongue out at him.

After they both pay for their coffees, we head straight to the tables.

"Answer my questions, Bella," Jasper reminds me as I sip my drink.

I sigh in resignation. "Phil hired me for their movie project."

"And you got the job with ease?" Edward prods.

"Yep."

"But you're still in college?" he asks.

I give the two of them blank stares. "We're all in college."

"No, we're not," Jasper answers.

"Fine! They want to train me so I got the screenplay and assistant director area, alright? Now stop asking me!"

They both hum thoughtfully.

"So, you're now my boss?" Jasper grills, mirth evident in his eyes.

"Fuck you."

Edward suddenly chokes on his coffee.

Jazz guffaws at his reaction.

I roll my eyes at the two. Seriously. They haven't changed. At all.

"But, really, Bella, I got the part?" Jazz pushes again.

I chuckle at him. "You want this bad, huh?"

He simply shrugs. "It's new for me."

"Yeah, it is." I take a look at the both of them for a minute. Who would have guessed Jasper Whitlock, my best friend in high school, would star in my first ever major job?

No one.

"Sadly, you got the job," I confirm.

He then leans back in his chair and tugs at the roots of his hair. "Damn."

I have to laugh at that one.

"Do I get to celebrate now?"

"Hmm… no, not yet," I answer. "Whitlock doesn't want to jinx it, does he?"

"Touché."

I sigh. "Okay, we are done now. We're not gonna talk about your movie anymore."

He gives me a shit-eating grin. I snort at him.

"Last question." Jazz's face turns serious. "Do I get to pick who my leading lady is?"

* * *

**No one can tug on our beloved characters' strings except for Emmett... but he's not here, so "Jazz" takes over!**

**Who wants to see the ladies' auditions? :)**


	6. ENTERS JASPER'S FUTURE LADY LOVE

**Ladies and dudes, remember that this story maybe more about Bella, but it's written like how movies like "Valentine's Day" work. It has multiple major characters :D You can get your Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett fix here.**

**Let's hear them other fuckers- I mean, characters. *winks***

**Beta'd by Breath-of-twilight and pre-read by Twiddler83.**

* * *

**6.**

**ENTERS JASPER'S FUTURE LADY LOVE**

***.*- ALICE'S POV -*.***

"Don't be so jumpy, Alice! I told you Bella will like you. You're gonna be picked. You're perfect for the part," Leah coos and caresses my hair.

I chew on my lip and clutch the application form to my chest. My Broadway shows are over.

It's time to face Hollywood instead now.

"How can you say that, Leah? Just because your stepsister is one of the directors doesn't guarantee that I'd get picked right away! Maybe I still lack practice. Oh, God, what if I forget my lines and Jasper immediately asks for some other actress?" I ramble.

"Stop panting, Alice! I've seen you act. You'll do great, and all of them will fall in love with you," she comforts. I think I've even heard an "I knew I shouldn't have given her coffee" somewhere in her speal.

I really want this job, goddamit! I've been planning this audition ever since Jasper Whitlock was announced to play as the male lead role. This is Jasper's first ever movie, therefore I want him to remember me as the first girl to be his leading lady. I've flown all the way across the country just for this one moment. Gosh, I can already see our first kiss in my mind. It's being shown all over the world, and we're the most perfect couple there is-

"Leah? What the fuck?" I gasp. She slapped me!

"Alice! Stop daydreaming. You're up next!"' she shouts in my face.

I feel my jaw drop. This is it! The moment I've been waiting for.

"Next," someone loudly announces from inside the room.

A brunette exits the door where the auditions are being held.

"You can do this, Alice," Leah chants. I love my girlfriend so much.

Taking a deep breath, I face my future.

* * *

**Gah! First attempt of writing her perspective. Did you like it? Did it sound like a real Alice? *twiddles thumbs***

**Next chapter: the man of the hour's thoughts ;) **


	7. FOUND THE RIGHT ONE

**So, I just found out many of you thought it's Edward she's talking about... well, he is kinda the one she's talking about but it's Jasper. They're both Bella's monsters ;) *Did I just make it sound like they're Bella's kids? HAHA***

**Here's more of Edward... using Jasper's point of view :/**

**Beta'd by Breath-of-twilight and pre-read by Twiddler83.**

* * *

**7.**

**FOUND THE RIGHT ONE**

***.*- JASPER'S POV -*.***

"Have you been starting to pick, Jasper?" Kim asks. I like older women, especially this one, but let's face it – she's starting to give me the creeps.

I send her a shaky one-sided smile, and then turn to Edward to make a face. This is why I always bring my bro with me. Honestly, I couldn't survive this woman without my buddy with me even if Bella's here. I remember one-time when she rambled something about me and making her casting director a fangirl. Well, what can I do if Black and Blue rocks so hard? I only shrugged at her in return.

"Jasper, why do you keep bringing Edward here? He's not your agent," Bella hisses in my ear.

I roll my eyes. _Actually, I don't bring him here; he's the one volunteering to drive me so he can see you, Bella. _Ugh. Fact is, Edward's still hung up on her, has been ever since high school. Something about prom.

"Uh, guys, I'm just gonna answer this quickly," Bella says, gesturing to her phone.

"Dude, I don't know about you, but I haven't seen anyone who's 'it', you know? No one stands out for me," Edward tells me just as Bella leaves to answer her call.

I snicker. "Of course there's none, Edward. You're eyes have been set on the same girl for four fucking years."

He doesn't do anything but glare. I smirk smugly. I didn't even say Bella's name.

"Whatever, man."

Gotta give him credit; he's never been affected by any of the girls following us since our band got famous. He's a stick-to-one kind of guy.

"I'm proud of you, bro." I pat his shoulder. "You never pushed aside your feelings for Bells after all these years."

"Shut the fuck up, Jasper!" Edward shouts, shoving my hand away. I show him mock-hurt.

"Okay. My sister called me. She said her rec is with her in the building by now," Bella informs us, sitting on her chair. She quickly looks at the brunette in front of us. "We'll call you, Maggie. Have a good day."

"Rec?" What the hell is a rec?

"Recommendation," she explains to me in an obvious tone.

I stare blankly at her. Whatthefuckever.

"Next!" Kim yells as the chick exits the room.

This is the problem.

Someone should've warned me.

Someone should've told me this 'rec' would come into this room and change my life forever.

* * *

**Gotta love bros.**

**Piningward... haha Do you have some other nickname for him? LOL**

**ALICE IS AUDITIONING!**


	8. SWEPT ME OFF MY FEET

**The chapter title says it all... ;)**

**Beta'd by Breath-of-twilight and pre-read by Twiddler83.**

* * *

**8. **

**SWEPT ME OFF MY FEET **

***.*- JASPER'S POV -*.***

Enter this beautiful, petite woman with glorious, jet black hair and a nice ass. And rack. And mouth…

Okay, I'll admit to ogling her starting from the time she came inside, but you couldn't resist a chick like her if she waltzed into the room you were in, either. Admit it!

Or maybe it's really just me.

"So, what's your name, miss?" I drawl, hoping she digs the accent. I mean, come on, why would she audition if she doesn't like country in the first place? Right?

Inexplicably, she gasps. "I'm Alice Brandon."

"Well, Alice, can you tell me more about yourself?" This is one of the reasons why I asked to have a say on my leading lady; I want to know them, the real them. It's finally time to use it.

I can feel eyes centered in my direction, but I ignore them. I still have an Alice Brandon to interview.

Goddamn, even her smile is sexy. "I came here from New York to audition for the part of…" she trails, scanning the script she's been handed. "…Charlotte."

Bella clears her throat. "I heard you've been acting in Broadway."

Alice nods. "Yes. My season just finished, and I've decided to try Hollywood for a change."

"I hope the theme of the movie doesn't give you a hard time to adjust. You know… with

Broadway being classy and in New York and stuff," I say.

"Oh, I'm not originally a New Yorker. I just went there to study at NYADA, but I was raised in Mississippi."

I made an internal fist pump. _Yes! My type of girl._

Not that I hate the North - hell, I studied high school in Washington –but of course, Southerners are different in my list. I was born and raised in the South.

Unfortunately, I wasn't given the chance to reply because they asked her to read her lines– she was supreme, by the way.

After for what seems like an hour, she finishes her try-out and we're back to interviewing her.

"Hmm… Alice we have some preferences for our character's look," Kim starts and gives her a pointed look.

I'm about to argue that she's fine looking like does right now, but Alice beats me to it. "Oh, I understand," she assures.

"If needed, are you willing to dye your hair brown or blonde for the part?"

She contemplates on it for a couple of seconds. "Yeah, sure."

"Give her the part already, Bells!"

* * *

**WHOOO! ALICE GOT THE PART! **

**killjoys: Pshh. Like we didn't know that already. *rolls eyes***

**Me: *blows raspberries* LOL**

**What's next?**


	9. SEPTEMBER THIRTEEN

**Beta'd by Breath-of-twilight and pre-read by Twiddler83.**

* * *

**9.**

******SEPTEMBER THIRTEEN**

***.*- JUST-BECAME-22 BELLA'S POV -*.***

Something funny is happening to me.

My head's pounding… softly.

Or being pounded… Maybe.

Soon, I hear muffled sounds each pounding.

"Bella! Get up!" – _pound_ – "You" – _pound_ - "just" – _pound_ - "turned" – _pound_ – "twenty-two!"

What's worse: alarm clock or your birthday?

Don't answer that.

"Okay, I'm awake! Thanks, Leah. You're the best!" I shout sarcastically.

My sister then lunges at me, knocking us back into the bed. "Happy birthday, Bells!"

I groan.

I.

Hate.

Birthdays!

"Whatever." I forcefully climb off my bed and head to my closet. _At least, I'm graduating_ _next year._

"Oh, and Bella?" Leah adds as I enter my bathroom. "Jasper and Edward are waiting for you."

I freeze in my spot. _What the hell are they doing here?_

I quickly shower after that. Ten minutes later, I'm off to meeting them in the kitchen.

Leah approaches me again. "I know. Things guys can make you do, huh?"

I shoot her a confused look. _Okaaaay?_

"Happy birthday. Bells!" Jasper screams, engulfing me into a hug.

"Jesus, Jasper. The other floors can hear you!" I chastise. So what if I'm being bitchy today? It's _my_ day, remember?

He rolls his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Bella," Edward greets. He slides a wrapped box across the table. I may be a birthday-hater, but I love gifts. Hooray for gifts!

I take the present. It makes me feel horrible for some reason. Maybe because Edward and I have this love-hate relationship going on. Since we're kids, annoying each other is our past time. So, yeah… but he's been aloof nowadays. Maybe it comes with maturity.

"Uh," I mumble, "is this just from you or from both of you?"

I am actually willing to let it go, let bygones be bygones, but they exchange a long stare-down.

Finally, Jasper cracks. "Just open it, Bells."

"Sorry. Thanks for the gift." I do as he says and unwrap the gift. Inside is a charm bracelet with an apple, a strawberry, and a ballerina dangling. It's so beautiful.

"Oh, my God. I love it. Thanks." I immediately put on the bracelet. _I'm so gonna add charms here. _"You could've just given me a copy of your yet-to-be-released album, guys."

"Psshh. I thought of that, but since Felix won't let me, my gi-" Japer starts but is interrupted when Edward elbows him in his stomach.

* * *

**So, who do you think gave Bella the gift? Why have a stare-down?**

**If you're interested to see the bracelet, you'll have to wait 'cause I have search for it -LOL- or else I'd have to make one. **


	10. ESCORTS AND CHAPERONES

**Last chap for today, bbs, but I'll try tonight :D Hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

***squeals* Bella's birthday!**

**Beta'd by Breath-of-twilight and pre-read by Twiddler83.**

* * *

**10.**

**ESCORTS AND CHAPERONES**

***.*- BELLA'S POV -*.***

"You guys seriously gonna do this?"

All three of us get out of Edward's Volvo and start walking towards the campus of Stanford University. I don't know their policy on sit-in students, so I'm kinda nervous about their plan."

"Yeah. I told you Felix handled this shit already. He's scheduled us for this day," Jasper reassures.

"I don't know…"

"Bella," Edward speaks for the first time since we were in the apartment, "we're here to post as your bodyguards today. You're rise to fame is just beginning; it's only going to get worse, and therefore, you should be treated as someone who needs to be protected."

"I don't know about you, bro, but I wanna learn today," Jasper counters.

I chuckle.

Edward glowers at him.

"Uh huh," I deadpan. "Don't you think you two should be the ones being guarded? You both _are _already famous. Especially in this school."

"In this school, huh?" Edward repeats.

"Jasper?" I call his name as we enter my first class.

He doesn't answer so I turn around only to see him fumbling with his phone. "Jasper!"

"Yeah?" he answers in a startled tone.

I look at him blankly. "What are you doing? Didn't it occur to the both of you that you need paper and pens even just for today?"

"We have phones," Edward points at Jazz's phone.

"You can't pass phones!" I argue, Jasper forgotten.

"Well we aren't gonna be passing activity sheets. We're only here to sit-in and make you feel like a queen on your birthday."

Jazz looks up from his phone. "That's only you, man."

Edward shoves Jazz in annoyance. "You motherfucker. What the hell are you even doing? You come here for Bella and you're off texting somebody else? Dude!"

I can only say one word – Wow.

"Oh, my God! Aren't you the vocalist of Black and Blue, Edward Cullen?" a skinny, blonde girl muses.

We are rendered speechless by the student. _Great. Another fangirl!_

"Can you and Jasper, like, sign my notebook? I'm Mary." Gosh, the girl speaks so fast her words are almost hard to understand. She giddily hands her notebook and pen to Edward without even waiting for him to respond. I suppress a shudder.

After both Edward and Jasper uncomfortably sign the Mary's autograph, we quickly return to the situation being discussed.

"I'm texting Alice. It's lunch in New York right now, so she was free…" Jasper divulges.

I knew he's had the hots for her.

"Whatevs."

* * *

**Love, love, love Edward and Jasper! They go on great lengths for Bella. But Jasper had me in this chapter. Who knows what he's trying to do to Eddie?**

**What's gonna happen next? ;)**

**xx**


	11. ARRIVING DAY

**I'm back! Sorry for the late update. **

**Thanks to Breath-of-twilight for being an awesome beta and Twiddler83 for being and a friend and pre-reading my shit!**

**Let's change our beloved characters' live forever starting... right... NOW!**

* * *

**11.**

**ARRIVING DAY**

***.*- ALICE'S POV -*.***

I step out of the plane at LAX on a beautiful Thursday morning. I put my sunglasses on and look up at the scorching sun. I almost moan at the lone sight of it. _Gotta love October. Gotta love California._

Suddenly, an arm anchors onto my left side. "Let's go?" Leah says, making it sound more like a question.

I smile widely and nod at her. We've decided that Leah will be my temporary handler slash agent since she _was _the one who helped me through the auditioning process. She's also one of my closest friends, of course.

Running my fingers through my now light brown hair, we traipse through the building.

According to Leah, we're gonna fly to Texas with Bella since she's still here fixing her studies schedule. I'm so excited to really meet Bella. I have a very good feeling about her.

As the machine unloads our baggage, a whistle erupts somewhere in the building. I scan the crowd on impulse, searching for the source.

"Alice!" a familiar voice shouts out. I yelp, surprised by the voice.

Finally, I spot who the person is. "Bella!" I scream and wave for her to come towards us.

She runs in our direction, grinning from ear to ear. She then puts her hands on her hips as soon as she reaches us. "Hi, ladies! How was your flight?"

Leah hugs her so I try to push my luck and do the same. That's the only way to get someone to warm up to you, right? "It was fine. I'm hungry, though."

"That's great! Let's head out to eat. I'm starving."

* * *

***squeals* They're gonna start shooting this weekend! But before that, let's give our girls some bonding time ;)**

**Review?**


	12. BONDING TIME

**Lovin' the reviews, bbs! I just looked at my previous chapters and I saw my idiot misspellings. Sorry! Late night typing does that to you...**

**THANKS FOR BETA'ING Breath-of-twilight and FOR PRE-READING Twiddler83! :***

**Here's their girl time before they fly to Texas!**

* * *

**12.**

**BONDING TIME**

***.*- ALICE POV -*.***

I'm literally bouncing with excitement as the three of us enter Taco Bell. Not that I like the place but, I mean, this is a girl's night out… even though it's one in the afternoon. Fuck the time!

After almost ten minutes of ordering, we find a table to place all the food Bella bought. Who would have known a girl only a bit taller than me could store so much food? Seriously, she ordered the tray of nachos and two chalupas while Leah bought a burrito, and me, a salad. I'm not that familiar with the food here. I prefer to eat pizzas and pasta. Lives in New York, remember?

I can ask now, right?

Right.

"How did your study schedule turn out, Bella?" I start.

She looks up from her food. "Uh, I'm gonna finish some of my lessons online, and then I'll head back there in January and May to take my exams. What about you?"

"I graduated just this year, Bella. I'm done with college for life!"

"Oh, man. To have your life," she mumbles, shaking her head.

I roll my eyes.

Before I get the chance to ask another question, she beat me to it. "So, you're from Mississippi, huh?"

I hum in agreement.

"Why an actress, Alice? Have you always dreamed of being one?" Wow. I never expected this to turn out so deep.

I sigh dreamily. "No, I dreamed of being a princess." I give her a meaningful look. She smirks. "But as time went by, I realized that through acting, I can be whoever I wanna be.

And then, my mom brought me to ballet, and my grandma taught me to sing, and it's just… I love it."

Her smirk turns into a wistful smile. "You had a cute childhood."

I arch a brow. "Cute childhood?"

She shrugs. "I grew up with a bunch of guys. Only Edward's mom and Leah's mom are the mother figures I really have."

I feel kinda bad for her. She's a product of a divorce. I hate that shit.

Trying to lighten up the mood, I try to change the subject. "If you grew up with guys, then shouldn't you be straight-laced and all that stuff? Leah said your dad's the police chief in your town."

She acts hurt. "What? Me? Straight-laced? Fuck that. I'm badass!"

The three of us erupt into a fit of laughter.

"What are we gonna do after this?" Leah asks after our moment had died down.

* * *

***copying Bella* I'm badass! **

**Okay, maybe I'm not that badass... I've never been to Taco Bell, so.. yeah.**

**Check my blog to see Bella's charm bracelet. You'll see a clue from there ;)**

**REVIEW!**


	13. HELLLLOOOO TEXAS!

**Eeeeeeepppp! They're in Texas! Wanna see them filming? You can't... for now ;)**

**Thanks to my beta and pre-reader for doing my story!**

* * *

**13. **

**HEEEEELLLLLLLO TEXAS! **

***.*- ALICE'S POV -*.***

For the second time this week, I exit a plane, but I did not look up the sun this time. I have someone important to call.

"Bella, Leah, I'll just go to the restroom," I tell them and head straight to my point of destination.

I sigh as I enter the number on my phone. He told me to call him when we arrive at the airport.

"_Hello?" _a sexy, husky voice drawls over the phone. I restrain myself from squealing and bouncing.

"Jazzy?" I know, right? I have my own nickname for him! We've been talking on the phone for a couple of months now and somehow, along the way, we've given each other our very own terms of endearment.

"_Alice! Meet us outside the building, okay?" _Jazz says. Who's 'we'? His bodyguards?

I semi-run – yes, _semi-_run – towards the girls and inform them that Jasper is waiting outside. I happily let out a small squeal.

Bella just shakes her head at me in amusement and hands me my bag.

I've barely been able to contain myself from dashing outside and into the arms of my Jazzy. Yes, he's mine! At least, I think so.

"Faster, girls!" I order them.

"Wait until she has her own bodyguards to stop her," Leah whispers to Bella, but it's loud enough for me to hear.

As always.

I keep quiet.

Soon, we finally reach the parking lot where Jasper and _Edward _are waiting. "God, it's so hot in here!"

"Of course it's hot here 'cause I'm here," Jasper quickly retorts.

I freeze in my spot, shocked how he has made it sound like an innuendo.

He just winks at me.

SWOONING HERE!

Gah! I wanna bite him!

We stand there staring at each other for forever until somebody's a bitch enough to ruin the moment.

Motherfuck!

"It's cooler inside the car," Edward says. I don't care about the temperature anymore. I want my Jazzy right now!

And _then _he looks at Bella and Leah… or just Bella. _Hmm…_

Whatever. I suppose I should enjoy this right now because we don't have any guards yet.

_Yet! _Uh huh!

"Let me help you with your baggage, Miss Brandon," Jasper offers.

Oh.

I have _a_ _lot _of baggage.

* * *

**Alice should've voiced her last thought in this chapter, don't you think? LOL**


	14. MISS ALICE

**Lovin' Texas so far? LOL**

**Beta'd and pre-read!**

* * *

**14.**

**MISS ALICE **

***.*- JASPER'S POV -*.***

I whistle just as we enter their suite. Fuck me. I _love _their room. Big-ass flat screen, mini-bar, three king-sized beds… Why didn't I get one like this?

Dang it.

I glance at Edward, who I'm sure is thinking the same way as me. I'm a sore loser.

"You're such an idiot, Jasper. Why didn't you pick this room?" Edward hissed next to me.

"I know, alright? Don't rub it in."

He huffs and returns to the ladies.

Ah, my buddy. Such a ladies' man yet he can only be Bella's man. Sucks for him.

"Hey," a lady voice chirps. _Mmm… my Alice._

It's crazy, I know, but she's mine. Or at least she will be.

I notice her hair change. She's now a brunette, though a few shades lighter than Bella's. It surprisingly looks good on her. "Hey beautiful."

She then crosses her hands behind her and gazes up at me through her lashes. It's great that she's wearing heels, you know. She looks more fucking hot. _Hmm… fucking…I like that idea._

"Do you like my hair?" she asks, still holding me captive with her beauty.

"Yeah," I reply breathlessly. _We're not even together yet and I'm already whipped!_

"I'm actually thinking of cutting it off after the filming."

I try to imagine her with short hair. She won't go for too short, right? I mean, chicks love their hair like how I take care of my Taylor T5. Especially the one with super long hair.

I scratch my head. "I don't know about that. I can't see it yet."

She chuckles. "It's because it hasn't happened yet."

Enough with the hair conversation. I ain't a fucking hairdresser!

"Wanna eat dinner with me tonight?" Goddamn. Please say yes, baby.

She smiles her sexy smirk at me. "I'd love to."

* * *

**Are you excited about their shooting? I am!**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! - Review hogger xD**


	15. FIRST MONTH OF TAPING SUCKS BECAUSE OF

**You want to see them filming, huh? Well, here it is!**

* * *

**15.**

**FIRST MONTH OF TAPING SUCKS BECAUSE OF… **

***.*- BELLA'S POV *.***

I can't believe how fast the days go by. It's like yesterday it was October, and then now, it's November and we just had our first month of filming and shooting and everything.

We're currently filming in a lake almost behind the Whitlock residence. It's so beautiful back here. The water's clear and cold, and Jasper a.k.a. Peter and Alice a.k.a. Charlotte are acting out a boat scene where they're supposed first date happens. I almost changed the name Charlotte to Mary, but was told it would be too close to the song if I did that.

Whatever.

"Wow, Charlotte, you really changed a lot," says JP while he paddles. _Why didn't I use JP instead? It sounds way cooler!_

"In a good way, I hope," answers AC coyly. _Not AC, though. That sounds like "Icy" Ice queen._

"Of course. You wouldn't mess up."

That line stops everyone from what they're doing. Ironically, Jasper messes up.

"Cut!"

"Jasper, you're supposed to say, 'Of course you did. I never expected to see you like this.' It's different!" I shout across the lake using a microphone. I'm a bit of the stickler for dialogues and lines.

"Maybe we should take a break," Uncle Marcus suggests. "Let's take five."

It's funny 'cause everybody sighs in relief whenever he announces breaks.

Anyways, I immediately go inside the townhouse we rented for the whole filming here. As usual, it's big and beautiful, just like everything in Texas. Except for the weather.

The day still has potential enough to be good, until _he _comes along.

"Bella."

* * *

**Let's be real here, people. Of course, they will mess up with their dialogues. They aren't perfect, remember?**

**"Icy"- wonder who Bella's taking about... Maybe some author... ;)**


	16. HERE HE COMES

**So yeah, obviously, I won't be able to finish the story within the given deadline. *sighs* What's the problem between me and prompts? I think it hates me!**

**LOL, anyways, here's what you're waiting for since day one! HAHA**

**Beta'd and pre-read! Love the two of you!**

* * *

**16. **

**HERE HE COMES **

***.*- BELLA'S POV -*.***

I don't know about Edward, but I suddenly feel regretful of coming inside the house now. It's like something ominous is going to happen and no one can stop it.

I gulp down the pants threatening to escape my throat.

_Here he comes..._

"Hey," he greets, his eyebrows raised as he's taken aback by my behavior. "Are you alright? You look stricken or something."

I blink furiously, trying to figure out how to escape this... this... I don't even know what this is called!

"What do you want, Edward?" I decide to ask. That won't hurt, will it?

His expression quickly shifts from weirded out to shy and... nervous? "I'm just wondering if you want to go out for dinner sometime?"

I can literally feel my jaw slack. He then advances closer... closer until we're just mere inches apart. Next thing I know, his finger pushes my jaw up and he leans in for a kiss.

What the hell is happening to Edward?

I remove my mouth from his and look at him with confused eyes. "Edward..."

He interrupts me with another peck.

"Stop it, Edward," I whisper, 'cause I don't want anyone to think he's _violating_ me or anything.

What's the catch with this guy? He appears from out of the blue, asks me for a date, and steals kisses from me.

"You owe me a date, Bella," Edward claims.

"I do?" I repeat, disbelieving what I'm hearing from him.

"Yes, you do," he confirms.

"How so?" Surely, I'd know if I did promise him anything, right?

He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Remember our Senior Prom?"

I'm still not getting his point. "What about it?"

"I was supposed to be your date, but you stood me up," he mumbles.

A scoff inevitably escapes my lips. Is he for real? "That's almost half a decade ago! You're still holding onto that?"

Instead of answering, he gives my lips a chaste kiss again.

"Stop kissing me, Edward. I don't owe you a single date."

I think he's making an attempt to get another from me, so I back away from him.

"Jerk, you stop right there or I'll tell security to throw you out," I warn.

He rubs his face. "Jesus, Bella. I'm just asking for a date!"

"Well, then. I don't want to date you." I immediately walk away before he tries to pull anymore of his crap.

* * *

**Ouch!**


	17. LOVERBOY'S CONFESSIONS

**Let's hear a bit from Edward's side... and some UST from A and J!**

* * *

**17.**

**LOVERBOY'S CONFESSIONS **

***.*- JASPER'S POV -*.***

I chug back another bottle of water. Texas heat's finally getting to me.

"Jasper! Continue your line," chastises Alice.

I groan. "You really do this in Broadway?"

"Yes," she replies. "It's even harder than this because you have to say the lines out loud while acting, dancing, or singing live in front of thousands of people."

That kind of shit makes me proud of my girl. She's may be small, but she's one heck of a cannonball. Hell, I can only imagine how wild she'll be in bed when we reach the physical stage of this relationship.

She gives me an encouraging nod.

I take a deep breath. "Charlotte, I never thought I'd say this, but I really missed you. I missed your smile. I missed our times." I exhale for added effect, showing nervousness.

"Yeah, I missed you, too. I never thought I'd see you again," she says, efficiently delivering her lines.

I don't remember memorizing another line after that, so I look at my script. The next action brings a wry smile on my lips.

"Uh," - I glance at her - "that's the end of the lines..."

She sighs. "Yeah, it is."

The temperature's still high but it's only warm now.

Everything is warm.

Shit, I haven't noticed my heart palpitating. We both let out shallow pants, no one looking at each other.

Fuck me.

Unfortunately, someone ruins the moment.

"You want the guards to get him out of the set?" Marcus suggests to Bella.

_Him..._

Him.

Edward.

Dammit, what did he do?

I walk towards the two directors. "What's the problem?"

Marcus turns to me with a meaningful look. "Jasper, if you don't control your friend..."

"Shit," I murmur. _Knew it. _"I'll go talk to him."

Bella shoots me a glare.

No one likes BitchBella.

I immediately go on autopilot, searching for Edward. I'm sure as hell he did something... else to Bella.

At last, I see him under a tree playing his Taylor guitar.

"Dude. What happened, man?"

I really look at him, and what I see...

Uh oh. Not good.

"I kissed her."

"She didn't like it?" I'm sure my guy's not a virgin, but you never know...

He looks up at me. "She told me to stop."

"Fuck." I thread my fingers through my hair on instinct, picking up Edward's mannerism when he's nervous or worried.

"She also told me she won't go out on a date with me."

* * *

**No worries, bbs! Edward won't turn emo. In fact, he'll be the *cough* one who connects them all together *cough* ;)**


	18. GOOD THING LEAH'S IN FLORIDA

**18.**

**GOOD THING LEAH'S IN FLORIDA **

***.*- ALICE'S POV *.***

Something happened.

Something _really bad _happened.

Bella rejected Edward.

She rejected the vocalist and songwriter of Black and Blue.

Well, she _is _pretty, so...

Okay. Must not think like that about your friend.

"Bella, you ready?" I ask her as I prepare for myself for dinner with the boys at the hotel's restaurant.

"I think I'll just eat up here," she mutters tiredly, lying on her bed and covering her eyes with her knuckles.

I slowly walk towards her and sit on the bed. "Bella, it's fine to reject someone. You shouldn't string him along if you don't want him in the first place."

"This is so not about that!" she cries indignantly. I shift next to her and pull her into a hug. "He's one of my best friends, Alice! I don't want him like he wants me."

"He'll understand that. Of course, he just tried, right? I'm sure he knows that he can't do anything if you say no."

"Yeah, but I bitched him out!"

I lift her head. "Bella, we're only humans! We have down times."

She swallows and nods. "Give me ten minutes to change my clothes."


	19. AWKWARD ELEVATOR RIDE

**Moving on...**

* * *

**19.**

**AWKWARD ELEVATOR RIDE**

***.*- ALICE'S POV -*.***

"Bella?" I am unsure whether I should ask her this.

"Yeah?" she responds as she pushes the elevator button that will lead us to the lobby.

But, of course, I do.

I look down and twiddle my thumbs. "Do you think-"

I am interrupted by the clink of the elevator door signalling the door will open to let others enter.

"What's your question, Alice?" Bella brings up after a lovely old couple settles inside.

How I envy them.

"Do you think Jasper's the relationship-type of guy?"

Her eyebrows arch. "Uh, maybe. I've never seen him go out with somebody. In fact, I've never seen him until that day he auditioned. I haven't been in touch."

"But he still has hope, right? If he's not, he can change?"

She chews on her lip. "Yeah. I'm sure you can train him," she jokes and winks at me.

"Oh, don't you ladies look gorgeous tonight," the old lady speaks to us. Good thing she didn't wait for us to speak 'cause I sure as hell can't. She clutches her husband's hand. "You know, this man I have here with me, he's one of the most dashing men of our time. He was the handsomest young'n in the whole of Texas. He thought it gave him a permission to fuck around with all them other tramps. Well, guess what. I tied him close to me and told him, 'Richard, you better damn well stop your rubbish or else you ain't ever gonna meet anyone like me.' And he straightened up." The two kiss and smile at each other.

Well, fuck.

"You had your happily ever after." I didn't say that; Bella did. "That's so beautiful."

"Do you think that'll work out for me, too?" I ask her like she's my fortune-teller.

"Aw, missy," the lady drawls. "That depends on how you work it and how _he _receives it."

At last, the elevator makes a ding sound and automatically opens the door to the lobby.

"It was nice meeting you girls." She waves us goodbye. We both do the same back.

"I wanna be like her," Bella sighs as we walk arm in arm.

"Yeah, me, too."

* * *

**Yeah, me three...**


	20. AWKWARD CONTINUES

**DRUNKWARD ALERT!**

* * *

**20. **

**AWKWARD CONTINUES**

***.*- JASPER'S POV -*.***

This is the first time I've ever realized how hard it is to see your best friend down shots of tequila like water. Don't get me wrong, but I've never actually experienced what he's going through right now.

"Uh, Eddie," I start gently, "let's head over to the tables."

Edward takes another shot. "Yeah, sure."

He shoves himself off the stool and staggers to our table. I help him sit.

"Stop it, man. I can fucking do it," he complains and flicks my hands off. "I'm not a pussy."

I growl in irritation. "What do you think Bella will say to you, Edward? What do you think she will feel if she sees you like this? Do you want to ruin your friendship?"

Fucker just rolls his eyes at my tirade and remains silent until the girls arrive.

"Jazz," my Alice greets. She gives me a chaste one on my cheek.

_Yep. Definitely whipped._

And, surprisingly, happy about it.

Unfortunately, I instruct her to sit next to Mr. Brokenhearted so he and Bella won't sit together. I thought it was a great idea.

Apparently, it's not.

Due to his drunken state, he won't tear his eyes off of Bella, but at least he doesn't say anything. Thank God for _that_.

"So," I rub my hands together, trying to change the suffocating aura of mixed unresolved sexual tension and slight animosity, "shall we order?"

Luckily, Alice understands what I am trying to do here. "Yeah, let's."

The waiter quickly dashes to our location. We place our orders and wait for the food which is for another mind-numbing fifteen minutes.

Seriously, I wanna groan in frustration and moan because of the sexual charge, but I can't.

Nobody wants to know my arousal.

_Maybe Alice…_

Nah. Let's save that for later.

I catch Alice looking at me pointedly.

I sigh. Let's try a different approach.

"Hey, guys," I call them. "Thanksgiving at my grandparents' place, okay?"

They both agree silently. Motherfucker.

"I wanna go to Florida on Sunday. Who wants to go with me?" Alice muses. She pouts and crosses her arms when the two don't speak at all.

"How much longer before we can eat?" Edward asks in annoyance.

_Grrreeeeaaat._


	21. LAST DAY OF FILMING BEFORE THANKSGIVING

**Beta'd by Breath-of-twilight and pre-read by Twiddler83.**

**Filming...**

* * *

**21.**

**LAST DAY OF FILMING BEFORE THANKSGIVING**

***.*- JASPER'S POV -*.***

"Okay, repeat," Edward tells me, reading the script intently, and then suppresses a yawn.

Well, who wouldn't? It's two in the morning and everyone's still working their asses off. This is what I admire the most about movies. You know that no one makes half-assed work.

I digress.

I'm deeply thankful Edward didn't return to the hotel room. Who knows what he'd try to pull if he was alone in there? I attempt to not dwell on it too much.

"You think I cheated on you? Baby, I would never do that. I promised that to you in front of Dad and Charles." I shudder at the next three words I'm going to utter. "I love you."

Edward whistles. "Damn writer Bella is."

I'm happy they talk to each other more now. It's almost like they've went back to the old Bells and Eddie I knew.

I know. It's both eerie and refreshing what kind of relationship they have.

"I remember when you two tried to beat each other's paper work in Biology. Funny thing is, you were lab partners." I shake my head as I relive the memory.

"Filming will start in two minutes, people! Prepare," Marcus reminds us.

As you have noticed, we're about to film a scene wherein Charlotte (Alice) and my character, Peter, are going to have a confrontation. I also have to drive her to her house, which is just five houses away from where Peter's truck is right now.

Bella appears here first, talking over her phone. Alice follows seconds later with her curled hair tied in a ponytail. She looks breathtaking.

I so wanna start now!


	22. WE'RE JUST LOVERS

**22.**

** WE'RE JUST LOVERS **

***.*- JASPER'S POV -*.***

"Positions, please," Bella announces.

I help Alice climb up the seat of the truck before I get in myself.

"Do good, Whitlock," Alice teases.

"Three, two, one, action!"

I start driving for about twelve seconds, and then stop the engine. Alice immediately jumps out of the truck and strides toward her house. I quickly get out and run to grab her wrist.

She removes my hand. "I'm done with you, Pete! I can't believe I even fell for you. You should've just told me I wasn't enough." She expertly makes her eyes tear up. "I can, I can understand that. You didn't have to make me look like an idiot."

I say my lines. "You think I cheated on you? Baby, I would never do that. I promised that to you in front of Dad and Charles." I cup each of her pink cheeks. "I love you, Alice."

And _then _erupts hollers and catcalls.

"Cut!"

Confused, I look at Alice who is dumbfounded… and blushing.

What did I do?

"Damn, Jasper," Bella mutters through her microphone headset. She's sitting cross-legged, staring at the monitor.

"As you know, Jazz, you said Alice's name instead of _Charlotte,_" Marcus explains.

I give myself an internal stink eye.

He chuckles. "Alright. Let's wrap up for now, everybody. I can see all of us definitely need sleep."

"Remember, shoot returns the day after Thanksgiving," he adds.

"That's okay, man," Edward pats my back. "We're just lovers."

* * *

**Epic answer my friend *pats Edward on his shoulders***

**People, that's what you get for trying to adlib! Now, you've learned, Jasper. *snickers***


	23. BITTERSWEET

**GIRL TIME!**

* * *

**23.**

**BITTERSWEET**

***.*- BELLA'S POV -*.***

It feels so good to have a girlfriend for once. I'm happy Alice and I clicked.

"Alice?" I call out to get her attention. She's so intent on curling my hair for the Whitlock Thanksgiving dinner party.

She hums and faces the mirror to look at me.

"Have you ever spent Thanksgiving in New York alone?"

Her lips quirk to one side as she ponders my question. "No, not really. I usually go home, but one time I celebrated it with just friends in New York. Have you?"

I meekly nod my head.

"Oh, B." She puts the curling iron down to hug me from behind.

I shrug helplessly. "I _always _spend it with my dad. But he's in Washington. We're both at different ends of the country."

"Have you called him?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure what time it was there when I called him ' cause his voice has always been gruff."

That fact always puts a smile on my lips. It's true that Charlie's voice is hard to decipher.

One time, Sue, my stepmom, thought he was sleep talking when he was wide awake.

That's so weird it makes me bittersweet whenever I remember Dad. I miss my old man.

She chuckles and retreats back to her work. "There. Done!" She applauds herself. Damn proud, that one.

I gasp at how she took the time to make the curls more realistic than those ugly big ones.

"Thanks so much, Alice! I promise to do yours sometime."

"Yay!" she shrieks. "Now, put on your dress. I want to see Jazzy."

I laugh out loud. "You know, he never lets anyone call him that except for you."

She sighs dreamily while I put on my long-sleeved violet dress. "I'm the only one who calls him Jazzy."

I roll my eyes.

"Do you want to drive or should I?" I ask her as fix up our make-up.

"_I drive_,"Edward's voice answers. We both jump in shock. "Aren't you two done yet?"

I exhale loudly and clutch my chest. Asshole. How did he even get in our suite?

"Okay. We're good!" Alice announces.

* * *

**Some of you think Edward gave up on Bella a few days ago. You never know... ;)**


	24. THANKSGIVING DINNER AT THE WHITLOCK'S

**Wonder how thanksgiving dinner goes for the Whitlock clan? How about if we mix in our Alice, Bella, and Edward? Uh oh. ;)**

* * *

**24.**

**THANKSGIVING DINNER AT THE WHITLOCK'S **

***.*- BELLA'S POV -*.***

"Hey Peter – I mean, _Jasper_," I tease him. He was priceless last night.

He narrows his eyes playfully and hands me a bottle of wine. "Grandparents' choice, not mine."

I cock an eyebrow. "Uh huh?" I still have more plans for this guy.

I shift my body to Alice and hand her the wine. "Here's your wine, Alliecat. Love you." I kiss her cheek loudly.

She giggles at my antics.

Jasper just blinks at us, his eyes hooded and jaw dropped to the floor.

Jasper's dad clears his throat to call everyone to the table. His son leads us to the left side of the castle-sized dining table with Alice on my left and Edward on my right.

I doubt if that's a good thing. We both know _nothing _turns out great when we're sitting beside each other. Ask our high school Biology teacher, Andy Banner.

A blond man, I think is well into his sixties, clinks his wine glass with a fork to capture everybody's attention. "Only thing I want to say to y'all is Happy Thanksgiving. Enjoy yourselves with the food and the company."

I like him. He sounds like a great grandfather. I turn to Jasper, and he just shrugs. Sleazy grandson.

Alice suddenly moans out loud. "This turkey is as a great as my PopPop's recipe!"

Everyone chuckles. "Well, I'm honored to hear that, Miss..?" Grandpa Whitlock drawls.

"Alice. Her name's Alice," _Jasper _informs the whole table. Both Edward and I _oooohh-_ed.

"You already know Edward and Bella."

"Of course," Jasper's mama happily replies. "Are you four all in one movie?"

"Um, technically, yes," I confirm. "Jasper and Alice star in the movie, and we have yet to confirm if Edward's singing one of the songs on the soundtrack…"

"Bella wrote the entire script and is one of our directors," Alice pipes in.

"Wow, Bella. That great! That _is _worth celebrating for," Jasper's dad adds.

"I knew you weren't gonna say it, so I said it for you."

I snort.

I like feeling the tingles creeping up from below.

My face scrunches up. _Tingles? _I slyly peek down to see a hand sensually rubbing my right thigh.

_Edward!_

I told you it wouldn't be good to sit us next to each other.

I remove his hand a few times, but it just keeps on returning, so I just let it be. Nothing bad will happen, right?

* * *

***INTERVIEW WITH BLACK AND BLUE'S VOCALIST, PIANIST, RHYTHMIC GUITARIST, AND SONGWRITER EDWARD CULLEN***

**Us: Have you reached all of your dreams already?**

**Eddie: *ponders... Bella pops in mind... shakes head* No, not all, but everything happening is a big part of it. It's one hell of a ride.**

**Us: Do you have a motto?**

**Eddie: *smirks thoughtfully... mind drifts to Bella again...* Never give up.**

**BUY COPIES OF NEXT MONTH'S MAGAZINE TO READ THE WHOLE INTERVIEW! *snickers***


	25. FLIRTING WITH THE DEVIL HIMSELF

**Goddamit! All your reviews are make me want to update and update! UGH lol**

**Hmm... I don't think I'm gonna make an Edward POV for this story. Something tells me that Edward should be the one with "shielded thoughts" this time 'cause it's always Bella who gets the sympathy vote in stories. I wanna make you FEEL things for Edward... you know, get mad at Bella, be confused as hell? Yeah.**

**...**

**Though, if you threaten to kill me, I'd gladly rethink of my statement ;)**

**Oh, yeah, just one more thing (THIS NOTE IS TAKING SO LONG!). This is A and J's story... for now *cough cough***

**Beta'd by Breath-of-twilight and pre-read by Twiddler83.**

* * *

**25.**

**FLIRTING WITH THE DEVIL HIMSELF **

***.*- BELLA'S POV -*.***

Scotch and tequila's being passed around. Life's great.

I grin to myself when I see Alice talking to Jasper's mom. It's about damn time!

_Feels like floating…_

I feel someone wrap their arms around me. _It's so warm… so snuggly._

"Hey." I stiffen when I hear the voice. It's Edward again.

"Why are you hugging me?" I involuntarily lean my head on his shoulder.

"I bet I can make you come in ten seconds," he dares.

Say what?

I break away from his embrace to look at him in the eye. "No, you can't."

"Yes, I could."

"You do not have enough experience to be able to succeed," I shoot back.

His eyes turn to slits. "Are you saying I'm still a virgin?"

I put a finger on my chin to look curious. "Why, aren't you?"

It's so easy to do this with Edward. This is almost second nature to us.

"I, I…" he sputters, definitely speechless. I smirk and drink my tequila. I won… or not. "I'm not! I just don't fuck around that much anymore."

"You were the school manwhore, Edward."

"No, I wasn't. That was Jasper's title!" he defends.

"What? No, I was not!" Jasper surprisingly pipes in without even knowing what we're talking about. Hell, he's having another conversation with someone else.

We send him strange looks.

"Anyways, you can't do it, Edward. I'll go now," I retort, making my way for a grand exit.

Sadly, he ruins it by grabbing my arm and stopping me. "I can do it, Bella. With or without so much experience. I promise."

I decide to push him further. I watch Jasper's cousin, Alec, who's, luckily, staring back. "See him? I like him. He visited the set the other day for a cameo appearance. He's so hot. Have you seen his abs?"

Desired effect, Edward shoots a glare at Alec. "I'm better than him."

I know I'm being a seriously fucked-up individual right now 'cause I'm so liking what I'm seeing. I cross my arms in defiance. "Why, have you done him already?"

Edward growls.

* * *

**FTW, EDWARD!**


	26. NONCONSENSUALLY CONSENSUAL?

**OKAY! Ladies and gents (if there's any), before you react to this chapter, please bare in mind that the two are drunk... and horny... and crazy... and DRUNK!**

**You can also treat this as one answer to some of your questions :D The chapter title gives you the idea...**

**I MADE A WARNING, OKAY? PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!**

* * *

**26.**

**NONCONSENUALLY CONSENSUAL? **

***.*- BELLA'S POV -*.***

I swear, I think we knocked out the vase outside the hotel room.

Anyways…

"Stop, Edward," I mumble while I clutch the back of his neck for support. He's kissing me so hungrily that I almost think he is going to eat me.

His hand wanders to his pocket, looking for his card. He quickly slides it and brings the two of us inside the suite.

He closes the door by pushing me into it and shoves his tongue back into my mouth. I angle my head one side to deepen the kiss.

"Stop it, Edward," I say again, but he won't listen. His lips skim down my neck and nibbles on it. I grasp his hair tightly as I arch my neck backwards.

He then decides to carry me to what I suppose is his bedroom, were we continue our torrid make out.

I am thrown onto the bed with a _swoosh, _and he ultimately strips down in front of me. I can almost hear the thoughts of his stiff cock. _Fuck that cunt!_

Tsk. Bad dick!

Edward slowly crawls over me, attacking my lips again. I push my tongue against his. _Mmm… too good…_

_Great! _My dress is hard to remove. Damn you, Alice.

Soon, I successfully undress in front of him. God, the way he watches me… it's so obvious how long it has been since the last time we've been screwed senseless. Or maybe we haven't been screwed senseless… Hmm…

He lunges at my tits, nipping and biting and sucking. I dig to the roots of his hair.

"Stop."

"Stop talking, Bella!" he whines. I giggle.

His mouth goes back to my neck, and his hands roam all over body. I can feel his fingers on my pussy, pumping and pinching until half of my body is in mid-air.

Tension starts to build inside me. I need more.

I close my eyes, trying to rein in tension and ecstasy.

I feel him parting my legs wider. He positions his dick.

"Stop," I murmur, grasping the headboard for leverage.

Who knew counting down during sex could be hot?

"Ten," he starts, pounding into me. He picks up the pace but not the counting. "Nine," pound, "Eight." He tightens his hold on my thigh while I anchor my foot on his ass. "Seven," pound, "Six." I restrain myself from coming. "Five." He's now pushing harder than quickening his thrusts. "Four," pound, "Three." I whimper. "Two," pound, "One."

"Oh, Edward," I scream, shuddering intensely.

* * *

***peeks* What can you say? Are you still mad? :/**


	27. KNEEGROIN

***sighs in relief* Thank God you're not mad! I'm sure Bella will explain herself sometime in the future...**

**Right now let's see the aftermath)**

**Beta'd by Breath-of-twilight.**

* * *

**27.**

**KNEE-GROIN **

***. BELLA'S POV*.***

I see red.

There's only red everywhere.

I think Leah's hitting me again. This time with Thor's mallet.

I can't move. Am I in Saw? Which movie? Where's Jigsaw?

Funny, I can smell sex everywhere.

What kind of place is this?

I open my eyes, only to see the blinding light from the windows.

My head hurts. I'm not aching, but there is mild pain.

And snoring.

I turn my head to the side and see Edward sleeping beside me peacefully. Ah, when you really look at the guy, you can totally see why girls drool over him. I don't think he's been seen half-naked, though.

_Half-naked…_

Half-naked?

I lift my head and see a cream comforter covering my whole body.

_Greeeaaaat. _I don't even remember anything!

I shake Edward to wake him.

He groans and squints his eyes. "What time is it?"

I narrow my eyes. _Are you fucking kidding me?_

I scoot closer to him. Curious to what I'm going to do, he sits up.

_Bingo, _I thought. As seductive as I can, I crawl in front of him and then BAM! My knee collides with his groin.

"Ow!" he howls, curling into fetal position. "What'd you do that for?"

"I have work today!" I scream at him, putting my clothes on.

Shit, I'm late!

* * *

**BAM! LOL**


	28. OVERTHINKING

**Here's some dose of internal monologue.**

* * *

**28.**

**OVERTHINKING **

***. BELLA'S POV*.***

I have never been late for work in my life.

Never.

Oh, God, what if they think I'm so unprofessional? An amateur? That I was just a fluke?

"Bella, you're overreacting," Edward chastises as he drives me to the set.

This idiot won't shut up!

"You don't understand! You're okay to do that because you're a musician. They think it's hot. I, on the other hand, have a different kind of job. I write and direct a movie in exchange for bazillions of dollars. Don't you get it?" I ramble, covering my face with both hands.

He sighs. "You're being paranoid, Bella. It's just a little over ten. I bet they're still setting up right now."

I groan, deciding to keep my trap shut for the remainder of the drive. He's a hopeless case. What with his way of thinking and crazy ass driving. I'm not complaining about the driving part, though. I _am_ already late, after all.

* * *

**No one can overthink as bad as Bella. **

**Have you ever been late for work? 'Cause I have. In school, I mean. And everything else that requires sleeping early. HAHA**


	29. REVELATIONS

**LOL Most of you thought that Bella's reaction to Edward was rude. Remember that she doesn't like him romantically? Well, the only thing I can say is she was mad at him and at herself for letting his powers get to her... again. *shrug* Knee-jerk reaction, dudes.**

**And thanks for sharing your experiences! Makes me feel like I am not alone. LMAO**

* * *

** 29.**

**REVELATIONS**

**(BELLA'S POV)**

Soon - thank God - we arrive on set. It's the last day of filming in Texas, which means I can't afford to be distracted and all that.

Edward opens my door for me. I don't know; something about "manners Carlisle taught" him.

He automatically closes the door after I get out and captures my lips for a kiss.

_Oh, you!_

I part myself from him and cast a glare. "Stop kissing me!"

He just smiles proudly at me. "Told you I could do it."

"What, Kiss me? Fuck you."

My comment gains an eye roll from him. "No. I'm talking about last night."

My eyes narrow at his statement. "What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" He looks flabbergasted.

I shake my head.

He gapes. "Well," he slyly whispers, leaning close to my ear, "I made you come in ten seconds, Bella. It's such a shame you don't remember. I suppose I'll have to do it all over again and make sure you do this time."

I scoff. That's impossible! "That is _soooo _not true!"

His smirk returns. "Yes, it is."

Still disbelieving, I pace forward until I notice we're very far from the car and near the set where the crew is setting up. Edward, unfortunately, follows me around. I face him, and shout, "You don't have any proof!"

"Yes, I do," he defends.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Check out either yours or my hotel receipt later. A certain vase will show up on that list as broken decorations to be paid."

"Fuck no!" I'm sure we're starting to garner spectators now.

I try my hardest to remember what kind of events happened the night before. So far, I've only come up with flirting with him and pointing at Alec... and him growling... or purring. Ugh!

"It's true." He shrugs.

"Bella, you can always call for security," Uncle Marcus suddenly pipes in.

What? Why are there security guards included now?

I shake my head again to clear my thoughts. "No, Uncle Marcus. Edward and I," I look at him pointedly, "are going to settle this on our own."

"If you insist," he replies and abruptly leaves.

I swallow hard. "I'm a game to you, aren't I?"

His face and stance scream offended. "No, you're not!"

Wanting the whole fuckery to be done already, I rub my forehead and mutter, "You know what, I'll go help the crew now."

* * *

**And so they end that page of their lives... or not ;)**

**Seems like Uncle Marcus isn't a fan of Black and Blue's frontman.**


	30. LAST DAY

**GAH! I'm very confused with all that's happening with FFn and TWCS!**

**Anyways... loving your reviews! **

**Here's some more taste of shooting!**

**Beta'd by Twiddler83 who had to use her work e-mail just to send me my docs! **

* * *

**30.**

**LAST DAY **

***.*- BELLA'S POV -*.***

"Are you guys ready?" I ask Alice and Jasper who are already inside the truck. This will be the scene that we postponed on finishing because of the time and Jasper's 'very shockin' slip slash mistake.

One last scene before we can wrap things up here in Texas.

Jasper sends me a thumbs up signaling they're ready.

I glance at Uncle Marcus who's currently trying to wear his headset. He nods at me.

I take the clapper board in front of the camera, "Mary's Song, Scene fourteen, Take one. Action!"

I remove the board on time as they start acting. I can't help but chuckle when JP drives just five houses to AC's place. Of course, that will only be kept secret by everyone here.

"I'm done with you, Pete!" AC cries, slamming the passenger door of the truck. She quickly walks toward the house, "I can't believe I even fell for you. You should've just told me I wasn't enough." She starts sobbing now, "I can, I can understand that. You didn't have to make me look like an idiot."

JP holds her by her cheeks, "You think I cheated on you? Baby, I would never do that. I promised that to you in front of Dad and Charles." He looks down for a second before he gazes up at AC with extremely melting eyes.

I shudder at the intensity of it, "I love you, Charlotte."

I heard some of the crew chuckle including my uncle, obviously remembering the last time we tried to film this scene. Gosh, time does fly too fast.

JP leans in for a sweet make out time with his angry girlfriend. They part as he says, "I won't go home even if you make me. I'll stay here and wait for you until you finally believe what I told you."

AC wordlessly shies away from his grasp and heads to her house.

I grin widely, "And...cut!"

All of the people on set clap delightfully as they celebrate our last day of filming in Texas. Uncle Marcus grabs the megaphone even though he's already donning a microphone headset. "That's a wrap everybody! Let's all see each other in LA after two weeks."

"Oh my God," I murmur. "We're done here."

He turns to me and gives me a hug, "Hell yeah, we are. We still have a few more scenes to shoot in LA, though."

"LA? What are we filming in LA?"

He shrugs. "Aro can't find a farmhouse that suited his tastes here in Texas."

I skeptical look, still not getting it.

He chuckles. "He built a farm set there."

I gape, "He did?"

"Yep."

* * *

**Ready to go back to LA? ME WANT!**


	31. SPILLING YOUR GUTS

**Hell, even Bella thought coming in 10 seconds is impossible, and yet she'd done it! HAHA**

* * *

**31.**

**SPILLING YOUR GUTS **

***.*- BELLA'S POV -*.***

I finally let out my sigh while closing the door of our hotel room. I still can't get over the fact that this movie I practically made is about to be complete.

"When is our flight?" Alice asks as we take a seat on the unused couch.

"After lunch."

She smiles ruefully, "Is Leah still sick?"

I nod, "Yep. She told me to take care of you while she gone. That bitch."

"What the hell happened to her in Jacksonville anyway? I only understood the dogs' part."

I chuckle, "Yeah, she got rabies. Seth had to pick her up there since I couldn't leave the set."

There was a few minutes of silence before speaks again. "So, where did you sleep last night?"

My eyes widen. _Oh, shit. She knows. _"Uh…"

She gives me a pressing look as I groan, knowing I'll surrender easily. "Spill, Bella. I saw you leave with Edward."

I huff. I'm sure blood is creeping up my cheeks, "I don't remember, okay? All I know is that I flirted with him a little."

"Uh huh…" she counters in a flat tone.

"Yes! And the next morning, I woke up next to him…"

She grins deviously, "And you're not mad at him?"

I shake my head.

"Why not?"

"Why should I? It's sex. Sex is overrated. You don't have to be mad about something like that anymore," I explain, rolling my eyes.

"Have you talked about it with him?" she pries.

"Yes, we have! Now let's move on to another subject." She snickers. I take a deep breath, "I just received another screenwriting commitment."

She gasps and pulls me into a hug. "That's great! What a good way to start the New Year."

I can barely contain the giggle escaping my lips. "I know. I just spoke to them two nights ago. They said we'll have a meeting regarding the project whenever we return to Los Angeles."

We're both looking like idiots right now with all the bouncing and shit, but I don't care. "Then let's pack our bags!" Alice announces, immediately running to her room.

Gotta love Alice Brandon.

* * *

**Btw, I made an account in TWCS, too. With all of these stories being pulled, I don't wanna risk anything. Please take time to review there again :D**

**Here's the link - www. thewriterscoffeeshop library/ ?sid=6002&ageconsent=ok&warning=3... just remove the spaces ;) I'll post my other fics there someday or later :D**


	32. DUDES ALSO GOSSIP

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR WANTING TO FOLLOW THIS STORY! Here's my account - http (:)/ /www (.) thewriterscoffeeshop (.) com/ library/ viewuser (.) php?uid=58984 .. just remove the spaces and parentheses.**

**Beta'd by Twiddler83 and Breath-of-twilight. THANK YOU!**

**Do you know why Alice and Jasper clicked together?**

* * *

**32.**

**DUDES ALSO GOSSIP **

***.*- JASPER'S POV -*.***

Life's good. Filming in Texas is done and we're going back to LA. I can now spend time with my Alice.

But first I have to look for my target. I search for him and then discover his hideout – the kitchen. Why this hotel room has a kitchen, I'll never know.

"Hey, Eddie. You seem to be avoiding me today," I start out gently. Just like what the song says, 'killing me softly'.

He takes a gulp of his beer, "Why, you miss me, man?"

I chuckle, taking out a bottle of beer from the fridge. "Nah, guess I'm not used to not seeing you every time now."

He snorts. "Pussy."

"You had that last night, hadn't you?"

He smirks, "Yep."

"Bella?" I pry.

He just nods in confirmation.

"Holy shit. How'd you do it, man? You drugged her?"

"You don't believe she'd want to have sex with me?" he scoffs with his stink-eye in place.

I shrug.

"Motherfucker."

I laugh out loud. "So, you're going to try again?"

"I don't know…" He scratches his head.

"Do it. I'll even help you now. You're a lost cause," I tease, shaking my head for added effect.

"Fuck you!"

I guffaw, almost spilling my drink to the floor, "_You _have to help me, though."

"What makes you think I'd do that?" he fires back.

"'Cause I'm asking."

"No, you're not." His statement is followed by a heavy sigh. "What do I have to do?"

I smile at my friend, "You're gonna help me and Alice watch out for the paps while we go on a date."

He gives me a confused look. "Like stalkers or something?"

"If you want to call it that." I shrug.

He ponders on it for a while. "I have to cover up your tracks?"

I tilt my beer bottle to the side before chugging on it. "I told Alice to convince Bella."

"Goddamit," he huffs, running his fingers through his hair.

Gotcha.

* * *

**... Fuckers like to gossip! HAHA**

**Seriously, men LOVE to gossip! Doesn't matter what age. THEY. LOVE. TO. GOSSIP. LIKE. OLD. LADIES!**

**Oh, yeah, do you want longer chapters? I'm willing to make them drabble-ish :D**


	33. DREAM GUY COMING TO LIFE

**Thanks for beta'ing Breath-of-twilight and Twiddler83.**

* * *

**33. **

**DREAM GUY COMING TO LIFE **

***.*- ALICE POV -*.***

"It's so beautiful, Bella," I gush, mesmerized with myself. Just like she promised, she gave _me_ a make-over. She had styled my hair up and made it look like beach waves. She even put make-up on me, opting for a more natural look since we're both not sure of what Jasper's plan is. I'm wearing a bikini under my dress, too, just in case.

She smiles widely. "I know, right?"

We both jump up and down, giggling. "I'm so excited!"

Ten minutes later, there is a knock on the door. I try to stop myself from shrieking, but I can't 'cause I have _never_ thought all my dreams would come true. And one of the major people who helped me have it all is Bella.

Best friend ever!

Bella decides to open the door herself. "Jazz! Edward!" I swear her tone fell down a little bit when she said Edward's name.

I cover my mouth to stop myself from snickering.

"Fuck, "Jasper says out loud. I blink at him.

"You look beautiful, darlin'," he drawls. A Southerner, like me, he knows I'm a sucker for Southern accents.

I reach up to plant a kiss on his lips. He actually deepens it, opening his mouth in the process.

I don't know, but I thinking we've been making out for too long already 'cause I hear Edward clear his throat.

"Edward!" I hear Bella hiss.

"What?" he replies using the same tone.

The two of them are really funny. They love to push each other to the limit. I didn't know there _are _people like that. Until I met them.

"You're ruining their moment!"

"I don't give a fuck about their moment! If you're a guy, and you see your dude sucking a chick's face, would you watch?"

Jasper and I stifle our laughter. Told you these two are a force to be reckoned with.

"Ugh! Well, if you're a girl, and you see two dudes having sex, would you watch?"

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"Exactly!"

This time, _Jasper _clears his throat. "I think we're spending too much time in here." He then turns to me. "Let's go?"

Oh, Jazzy. I'll go wherever you will take me.

* * *

**FTW BELLA! **

**Who's ready for the date? Do you think Jasper and Alice will be the only couple dating? ;)**

**Where do you think Jasper will take Alice?**


	34. GOOD THING I GOT INTO GIRL SCOUTS

**DATE!**

* * *

**34.**

**GOOD THING I GOT INTO GIRL SCOUTS **

***.*- ALICE'S POV -*.***

Thank God Bella told me to wear a bikini instead of lingerie. Love you, Bella!

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you to wear the right attire for this date. I really wanted this to be a surprise," Jasper imparts as he takes our picnic things out. He even brought his guitar with him.

"Oh, no, that's fine." I wave him off, stripping my dress in front of him and removing my espadrilles.

He swallows hard as he takes in my appearance from head to foot. He then winces when I sit down cross-legged. "Shit, I should've brought a lounger."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm used to swimming in the Mississippi River."

"Really?"

I nod. "Me and my cousins go to the forest, so it'll be nature-like, you know?"

He chuckles. "Yeah, though, Edward, Bella, and I are more used to cold ass beaches."

Time to take my Jasper knowledge to the test. "You're from Washington, right?"

"Yep. Forks, Washington, but I was born in Texas. We lived there until I was seven."

"You're parents got tired of the heat?"

He shakes his head in amusement. "Maybe."

"Uh, so, how did you get into music?" I'm trying to make my questions sound more casual than interrogative.

That makes him pick up his guitar on impulse. "I envied Edward when he started to play piano _and _guitar, so I ask for lessons with him. He hates country music, though."

"What about you? How did you get into Broadway?"

I chuckle, reminiscing. "It's a funny story, actually. I didn't know my apartment neighbor was a scout. I was totally belting out 'Bohemian Rhapsody' in the hallways when he heard me."

"No way! 'Bohemian Rhapsody'?" he guffaws. "What were you doing in the hallway?"

I can feel my cheeks reddening at my confession. "Cleaning. I may or may not have improvised the broom as my mic and thinking I was performing on American Idol. With matching closed eyes and hand gestures."

And with that, he is rolling on the sand, laughing his ass off. _Minutes _later, he finally get s a hold of himself. "I'm so sorry for my reaction."

"Psshh. I would've laughed if it wasn't me, too. Apparently, he videoed the whole thing, then made me watch it myself."

He pinches nose to stop himself from launching into fits of laughter again.

I think I just fell in love with him.

* * *

***squeals* DID YOU SEE WHAT ALICE JUST SAID? *runs away screaming it***


	35. A FRIEND ON A MISSION

**35. **

**A FRIEND ON A MISSION **

***.*- BELLA'S POV -*.***

Edward and I go into hiding when Jasper and Alice situate themselves on the beach. I was told to watch out for roaming paparazzis. Problem is I don't know what a paparazzi looks like. Newbie in Hollywood, remember?

Edward takes me to a huge tree and makes me sit under it. "Let's keep ourselves hidden here."

"Can you sing?" I utter a passing thought out loud as he takes his little notebook from his pocket and tunes his guitar.

"You kidding me?" he deadpans.

I shrug. "Who knows? Maybe you're auto-tuned in your albums and then lip-sync'ing live."

He just rolls his eyes at me.

"Can you sing one of the songs from your newest album? And why aren't your other band members hanging out with the two of you often? Are they really gay?" What? I can't help it.

He cocks a brow as me in question. "Who said they're gay? They just go college whenever we don't have anything to do."

I nod, taking all of it in. Of course I support my high school best friends' band! They're pretty good, even when it's just him and Jazz jamming together.

"Are you gonna play one for me?" I'm pushing my luck here, you know.

He gives me his one-sided smile and starts playing. I almost want to squeal "yay!" and clap my hands like a seal but I stop myself. I wanna hear him sing!

"Have you heard 'I Swear, This Time I Mean It'?" he asks me as he strums the familiar tune of the song.

"Why, you gonna sing it for me?" If you should know, my motto is 'Never say never'.

That's true. Don't be confused with the songs of The Fray, or Will Smith's kid… or that one-man band Never Shout Never. Yeah.

"No, _you're _gonna sing it for me." Dammit. I won't!

I shake my head in indignation and cross my arms. "No. _You _will."

He chuckles at me. "If you insist."

* * *

**What do you guys think about the No FFn 2-day Campaign? Do you think it's too much?**


	36. I SWEAR, THIS TIME I MEAN IT

**Have I thanked you guys for sticking with me? No? Yes? Whatevs, THANK YOU! MUCH LOVES! HOPE YA'LL STICK WITH ME 'TIL THE END 'cause I'm telling ya, Edward still has to tell Bella EVERYTHING.**

**My advice, listen to the song while/before reading this so you can understand Bella's reaction and why Edward sang it. Video is on my blog!**

**Let's start, eh?**

* * *

**36.**

**I SWEAR, THIS TIME I MEAN IT **

***.*- BELLA'S POV -*.*  
**

I can't help but moan as he sings.

His voice is so beautiful... it's perfect for the song.

The guitar arrangement is perfect...

The lyrics... _shit._

I knew it.

He stops singing and playing all together to look me straight in the eyes.

I can't breathe.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for all the fuckery I've done to you these past few days, but please, even just for once, listen to me." He pauses.

_No, please, no, _I chant internally. _Don't do it, Edward._

"I've been wanting to tell you this for five -"

"Edward," I whisper, "why me?"

He looks taken a back, offended. "Why not?"

I groan. I don't wanna ruin this friendship. "There are so many other girls to choose from." I duck my head, ashamed that I will say this to my best friend. "I... I only like you as a friend, Edward."

He lets out a small huff. I chance a peek through my eyelashes to see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

I cannot let this happen. I need to fix this. Right now.

"Edward, I told you, there are other girls out there. Like, like," I ramble, thinking of _someone _out there that can be for Edward, "Rosalie Hale!"

He cocks an eyebrow in question. "Rosalie Hale? The new-comer ballroom dancer who won in Dancing With the Stars?"

I snicker despite the serious conversation. He knows. That can only mean one thing...

He watches it.

"Hey, I'm not watching that show! I just..." he trails off, "I know it."

I roll my eyes and snort. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm just saying, you'll look great with her."

"You don't know shit," he counters, leaning closer to me.

I do not get the mentality of this guy! I keep telling him to stop, but he won't listen to me. Hmm... I'm not counting the homecoming dinner night. I really just felt like uttering that shit over and over, trying to push him to the limit.

Okay, so, I'm not convincing enough... even to myself. Great! Insert sarcasm.

"Bella," he murmurs before his lips land on mine. It's just a simple peck, but it's enough to aggravate me.

I quickly remove my face from his. "Edward! I just told you I-"

He cuts me off with another kiss and then smirks.

I narrow my eyes and make a move to run away.

* * *

**What the hell is with Edward? He never listens!**

**Edward:*pouting* Bella never listens to what I say! Why should I listen to her?**

**Oh, Edward... *facepalm***


	37. NEW YORK CELTICS?

**ALICE/ JASPER TIME!**

* * *

**37. **

**NEW YORK… CELTICS? **

***.*- JASPER'S POV -*.***

Is it really possible to fall in love with this woman in such a short period of time? Does that really happen?

Fuck, I'm screwed.

What I dislike the most about that statement is that it's figurative, not literal. We still haven't done anything. Maybe that's a good thing? Girls still like that, right? Being wooed?

Cue the internal sigh.

I just want Alice to feel special when she's with me, 'cause that's how girls should be treated. Especially girls like her.

"Hmm… what else do you for fun? I mean, do you like sports?" I ask, engaging her into another topic. It's interesting talking to her, 'cause she has this bright optimism in her wanting to come out. She's like a black-haired Tinkerbell. _My Tinkerbell. _

Alice ponders my question. "I like baseball and gymnastics. I can do both, but not very well."

I nod in contemplation. _Nice. Gymnastics… wonder how flexible she is-_

Goddamit, Jasper! You just thought about treating her right, and then you go imagining her in bed?

I'm so sorry for being an admittedly fucked-up individual.

"I also like basketball, though, I'm not familiar with all the rules and how NBA goes," she adds. _Double nice. Score!_

I've only known one person who enjoys contact sports – Bella. But that's because she grew up watching the sports channels with Charlie.

"But you know some of the teams, right?" I prod hopefully. _Come on! We can watch the games live if you do._

She giggles. "I only know LA Lakers, Chicago Bulls, Miami Heat, and…" She pauses to think. "New York Celtics?"

The last one causes me to laugh out loud. Her lip quickly finds its place between her teeth in embarrassment. I try to die down my laughter with fake coughing. "Sorry, that was inappropriate." I glance and see her blushing. "That should be _Boston _Celtics while New York is Knicks."

Her eyebrows arch up. "Oh." She then guffaws at herself.

After almost a minute of her mirth, she shrugs. "And to think I live in New York!"

I shake my head in amusement. "But damn, Alice. You're such a sports snob. You only know the Greats," I tease.

She kisses me on my cheek. "I know."

* * *

**I confess that I am like Alice on this one. I only know the "famous" ones. The teams with basketball caps being sold and the teams always playing before summer begins. Yeah...**

**Who wants to see Bella and Edwa- I MEAN ALICE AND JASPER watching an NBA game? Oh, you all know what that means... ;)**


	38. THEY'RE NOT HAVING FUN!

**I'm so sorry for the slow posting, bbs! I know you want more chapter updates, but if there's any consolation, I'm writing an outtake and epilogue for Emmett's Theory, so we can move on to the sequel. I am also trying to juggle my time writing for a collab one-shot with WhiteWolfLegend for a contest and... AN AUGUST DRABBLE WAR COLLAB WITH Mona Rider! So, you'll be expecting A LOT of new fics from me ;)**

**I've discovered one of my lovely readers is (or was *wink*) celebrating her birthday. I impromptu dedicate this chapter to you Midnight Cougar! Hope you like it ;)**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**38.**

**THEY'RE NOT HAVING FUN! **

***.*- JASPER'S POV -*.***

"Jazz!"

I turn to my right, where the beach and Alice is, only to get splashed by cold water. I gape in shock, giving me a longer time to recover.

When I snap out of my daze, I immediately run over to Alice and tackle her from behind. We are both in fits of chuckles and giggles as we roll over the sand. Life can't get any better than this.

Guess I spoke too soon.

Again, ruining our moment is Bella, who is scurrying away from Edward. He immediately catches her, making Bella face him.

"Looks like they're enjoying each other's company," Alice says dubiously while still wrapped around my arms.

Edward's face is priceless as Bella hits him on his chest. Of course he doesn't seem affected, but trust me; she should be entering professional boxing. I even suggested that to her, and she only punched me hard in return. Told ya.

"I don't think so," I reply, enunciating each word.

"Do you think we should intervene?" Alice's eyes wander back and forth to me, and to Bella and Edward.

I shrug indifferently. "Nah, let them be. They're always like that."

I whistle as Bella pokes Edward's chest. _That girl, she should never be messed with._

Sighs. Despite her swearing and punching, Edward leans down for another kiss. Fucker never learned... and never will.

"You damn motherfucker!" Bella cusses, tugging Edward's hair.

"Ow!"

"Lunch?" I suggest, removing her attention from the twosome.

She smiles brightly. "I'd love to!"

And so, we leave them to their own devices.

* * *

**Sooooo, Midnight Cougar, all you other ladies, did you like it? *peeks***

**Oh, yeah, if anyone of you wants to join in the Birthdayward Contest, here's the link: http (semi-colon)/birthdaywardcontest . blogspot / p /rules . html Just remove the spaces and dots and.. you know... Anyone can join! It's for Edward's 111th birthday :)**

**Who wants Emmett and Rose? :)**


	39. DIGGING OUT EDWARD'S MOST KEPT SECRETS

**I'm back! Missed me? ;)**

**Let's fucking move on already!**

***sighs* UNBETA'd. Let's admit we make mistakes and shit.**

* * *

**39.**

**DIGGING OUT EDWARD'S MOST KEPT SECRETS **

***.*- ALICE'S POV -*.***

"I love how the three of you all started out as childhood friends. I wish I was able to be a part of that, but… yeah," I sigh as I take a sip of my yummy strawberry smoothie. This diner we're lunching at has one of the best dessert drinks in the world.

"Aw, babe." Jazz hoists me up on his lap and kisses me on my left cheek. I plaster a wry smile. Still, it doesn't escape the fact that Jasper called me 'babe'. He called me 'babe', for God's sake! That shit brightens up my mood and makes me giddy.

"Are you sure this is okay?" I gesture to our position. "I mean, what about the paps?"

He snorts at my statement. "Fuck 'em."

I shake my head, and kiss the top of his head.

"Okay, enough about me," I start, changing the subject, hoping to flesh Edward out. "Edward, I'm always fascinated about your relationship with Bella. I thought you guys just exist on TV."

Edward scrunches up his eyebrows and nose, also slightly tilting his head in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She means," Jazz pipes in, "why do you just play around with Bella than be a real man and ask her out?"

Edward's jaw clenches. "That's not what she said," he argues.

Jazzy shrugs. "It's gonna lead there."

I narrow my eyes, observing the two of them. Obviously, Edward has been keeping more than what he showed Bella… or what Bella had told me.

Edward huffs and crosses his arms, looking away. "There's nothing more to tell."

I knew he's gonna say that! Time to bring out the weapon even men can't resist. "Come on! Bella's been telling me more about you," I dish out.

Just like I thought, Edward glances on our direction and purses his lips. A few more seconds later, he finally gives up. "Dammit, what did she tell you?"

I unsuccessfully try to contain my laughter. "Oh, only that she can't get mad at you after your night."

He freezes, taking it all in, and then leans back on the couch booth, running a hand through his hair. I'm beginning to think this is a habit of his. "Fuck."

While I wait for him to recover, I angle my face next to Jasper, sending him a sly look. He smirks at me, knowing my powers are working.

Let's see what you have, Mr. Cullen.

* * *

***arches brow***

**Check out my new fic, too! xD**


	40. HEART ON HIS SLEEVE

**Let's continue...**

**UNBETA'D. I'm just human. I make mistakes :D**

* * *

**40.**

**HEART ON HIS SLEEVE **

***.*- ALICE'S POV -*.***

Nothing can get into a man's head than a gossip rumor especially about someone he's into.

Edward breaks his reverie with a sigh. Boy does he do that a lot. It's probably the reason why Black and Blue's songs are so heartfelt and gut-wrenching.

FANGIRLING MOMENT!

If this is a dream, I'd have all of this, even if the facts are just made up in my head.

"You can tell us, Edward," I open the topic with caution. "If you want I'll even try to coax Bella out..."

He shakes his head. "Don't do that. She's cleared it up to me yesterday. I can't have her."

I automatically flinch as I imagine how that scene turned out for the two of them. Bella didn't tell me anything about their conversation yesterday.

"At least open up to us, man. You shouldn't deal with all of those feelings alone," Jasper says, totally concerned of his best bud. Actually, you'd totally think he really just wants his friend to feel better, but in truth, he wants Edward to dish his secrets. Boys!

"Start from the beginning. When did you actually form feelings for Bella?"

Edward looks down while he confesses his secrets. "I don't know, man."

I stare at him blankly. Ugh! This guy is harder to crack than I thought. He's basically built a shield on his feelings.

I hear Jasper hum in thought. "Then just tell us about prom."

Told you guys love gossip.

Edward closes his eyes as his head lolls on the head of his couch. "She was supposed to be my date- God, this is humiliating!" he rambles, covering his face with his hands. With a deep breath, he starts again. "Like I said, she had agreed to be my prom date. I don't even know why I asked her out that day. There was just something that pushed me after I heard her lame excuses so she won't go to prom. It's like, I wanted her there to share the night with me…"

Poor guy's pouring his heart out to us inside a diner which hopefully without any lurking paparazzi or columnists.

"So, yeah, I asked her and she said yes. Fuck, I was so happy that she accepted my request. But she didn't attend…" He shrugs in resignation. "I went to her house that night, but received her text too late telling me she urgently went here to California for her Stanford orientation shit."

I hiss, feeling for him. That hurts. "You still went to prom?"

He grounds his hands loudly on top of the table. "Yeah. I had to 'cause our music teacher did everything just to have a music producer attend that night."

* * *

**Oooh, we're digging deep here! I made an outtake for this. I don't think it'll be posted this month, though, because I'm thinking of sending it to Fandom of LLS.**

**Also, I have a FB group! www. facebook groups / 344178452325347 /**

**Feel free to join! Actually, DO JOIN! I'D LOVE TO SEE YOU ALL THERE ;)**


End file.
